The present disclosure concerns a product dispensing system employed in point of sale merchandising. It particularly pertains to shelving systems which feed containers forward. More specifically, it relates to modular gravity fed shelving systems for containers and other like products. On example is a thin wall container of a refrigerated dairy product.
Many products of this type are available, including yogurt, cottage cheese, cream cheese, sour cream and the like. Such products are typically sold in individual cups or containers in supermarkets and the like. Dairy product containers of this kind normally have planar bases and planar tops so that they can be stacked atop each other. Traditionally, such dairy products are sold in refrigerator cases, including generally horizontal shelves upon which the dairy products are held.
Gravity feed systems are known to move products towards the front of display or storage cases. While it is now known to feed dairy products such as yogurt by gravity towards the front end of a refrigerated display case, the currently known retainers positioned at the front end of such display trays or shelves are not optimal. In addition, conventional display shelving systems require more vertical spacing between adjacent shelves in order to allow restocking of the dairy products on the shelves because of clearance issues. Specifically, the merchant cannot allow products on a shelf which is pulled out for restocking to contact the shelf immediately above it. This mandates a minimum shelf spacing in a storage case. It is a particular problem for slide out shelving which conventionally needs to be tilted as it is slid forward to the restocking position.
Further, current shelving designs do not allow for a secondary shelf to be placed atop the primary shelf to provide additional displays of product. Such a design is useful for providing more product selection without the need to replace the entire shelving system. It would also be desirable to provide a better locking system for pull out shelving to retain a slide out shelf in the use position. Thus, a need exists for a shelving system which overcomes the deficiencies of prior shelving systems as outlined above.